


wish i knew back then what i know now

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Series: allow yourself to become a gorgeous mess {{ or the one where they meet in incredibly fucked up situations }} [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Not sure what else to tag?, Police, idk its hard to explain just read the damn fic, mickey not being hostile af, sort of, sort of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU</p><p>{{ or the one where they're brutally honest with each other and I fucking love it }}</p><p>title from Little Me by Little Mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish i knew back then what i know now

   Ian sighed with exhaustion as he dragged his body into the car, fighting to keep his eyes open. Working as a dancer or a stripper or whatever the hell it was made some _great_ cash, but left him fucking exhausted as well, which is probably why he didn’t even bother to lock the car doors before drifting off to sleep.

   In consequence, he’s jolted awake by a dark haired man clambering into the passenger seat, slipping Ian a twenty and shouting “just fucking drive” into his ear as he closed the door behind him. Out of pure terror, Ian sped away, not even bothering to look behind them at the blaring police sirens.

   “What the hell? Who even are you?” Ian demanded, although not harshly, as soon as the police cruisers were out of sight. “Mickey Milkovich. The cops busted my ass for selling weed and shit. Like I’m the only fucking drug dealer around town. Thanks for waiting till we got out to start with the 20 questions though, last time some assclown wouldn’t drive until I explained my fucking life story”. Ian chuckled. “Not a problem. Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?” Mickey groaned, as he mumbled “I’m not actually too sure”. Cocking an eyebrow, Ian waited patiently for him to elaborate. “My bitch of a sister has her girlfriend over tonight, not looking forward to staying in a shit hole that smells like horny teens. Whatever man, s’not your problem. Make a left at the next stop sign.” Ian frowned, and Mickey’s pretty sure that he’s never seen anything so adorable in his entire life. “Wanna crash at my place? All of my siblings are out tonight”. And Mickey tries not to jump up and down with excitement, he wills his mouth to stop trying to formulate a big ass grin and tries to stop his cheeks from fucking blushing. _Th_ _is cute as fuck gangly ginger giraffe just invited him over_. Mickey turns to look incredulously at Ian, who’s smiling back at him. "Sure, asshole.”

   And it’s when Ian and Mickey end up on the couch together, eating pizza bagels and trying to get as close to each other as platonically possible, that Mickey allows himself to think _‘maybe this one will work out’._

**Author's Note:**

> short af im so sorry :(((


End file.
